I Will, We Will
by The Blue Snow Bunny
Summary: If they will protect me, then I will protect them. Basically the end of the movie from Jamie's POV with a little insight into what he was thinking. One-shot. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


**A/N So I was hanging out with my best friends the Guardians and a few other immortal beings when Cupid asked about my favorite hobby. I told him I liked reading and writing fanfiction and had been doing it for almost a year (which is true, btw) but hadn't posted anything yet. So while I was staring at my computer today he decided to shoot me. I fell in love with the keyboard and VOILA! You're reading this! XD Hope ya like it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any of the characters...and if I did I'd have a Valentine that wasn't made of plastic buttons...*sniff sniff***

* * *

"I will."

I don't really know what I was thinking when I stepped up and said it. All I do know is that someone needed to protect the Guardians; they had lost a lot of power and a ton of belief and desperately needed help. So if they'll protect me, then I'll protect them. Two way street. It had to be that way or no one would get anywhere.

Cupcake pushed past Monty and Pippa with a determined look on her face. "I will."

_'Good. I won't be alone.'_ I thought.

"I will." Claude said firmly, also stepping up. His twin brother was right next to him and agreed, "I will."

"And me." Pippa said from my right. She looked scared, but determined nonetheless. I was glad that all my friends were joining in.

I turned to my left and saw Monty and his big red glasses. He looked at me nervously and stuttered a bit when he said, "Uh, I'll try."

Jack looked at me and nodded with a silent, _'Thank you.'_

I nodded a quick, _'You're welcome. I got your back.'_ before staring in a challenging way towards the huge cloud of black sand that had gathered above us. I was confident we could do this.

I just had one question: how were we supposed to defeat sand? We had almost no weapons, and I was sure none of them were ideal for destroying sand clouds. But I had to do something.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch bellowed from his seat on a nightmare on a high rooftop.

As if on cue, the giant cloud of black sand fell to ground and pushed into the streets, covering up and consuming cars, street lamps, bushes, even some houses, smashing every light bulb and everything that produced light on it's way. As it swirled back up to fall on top of us, I replied, "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you."

Then it crashed down headfirst, aiming at the front line of battle, which is were all of us kids were. Everyone cringed and turned their heads to look away, but not me. I stared right at it, and, not knowing what else to do, reached out my right hand to protect myself, my friends, and my Guardians from it. Now that I think of it, I don't really know what I was thinking then either.

I don't know what I was expecting, but what ended up happening was absolutely amazing. As soon as the cloud just lightly brushed my fingertips (don't get me started on how awfully rough and grainy it was), a bright, golden light flashed in front of me as the black sand turned to gold and zoomed everywhere in wild streaks of dreamy bliss.

"Wow!" I said, looking around excitedly at all the golden sand. More "oohs" and "ahs" and even laughter could be heard behind and around me, everyone completely enraptured with all the wonder and magic floating in the air.

Everyone, that is, except the Boogeyman. He looked really mad.

All of a sudden the Tooth Fairy gasped, her wings fluttering at an incredible pace. Her big smile only got bigger as she began to fly around a little. More and more people were starting to believe again, I guessed. I jumped and pumped a fist with a whoop of joy, smiling by brightest.

"Yay, Tooth Fairy! Woooo!" Pippa shouted enthusiastically. Everyone cheered for the half-hummingbird hybrid as she took to the sky, her smile still growing on her cheerful face.  
Another sword appeared in Santa's hand and his booming laughter could be heard from at least a mile away as his strength came back to him. He was finally standing without having to lean on his sword.

"Oh yeah!" Monty cheered, jumping up and down.

"No!" The Boogeyman shouted at his army of nightmares. "Get them! Do your job!"

_'Ok, now he's really mad. Slight improvement, I guess.'_

"Come on, come on!"

I swiveled my head around to see the Easter Bunny with his big eyes shut and holding his paws together in a begging position, willing himself to go back to his bigger form. A herd of nightmares appeared and chased him off somewhere else, but I didn't worry about it. There was no doubt in my mind that he would soon be back to his cooler-with-boomerangs self.

Santa threw what looked like snow globes on the ground and they burst, opening up portals. Big hairy creatures that reminded me of Bigfoot (I think they're called yetis) came rushing out of them at top speed and all I could do was gape as they ran to our defense, punching and whacking nightmares left and right.

Then the yetis started pulling out a bunch of flying toys for the elves to drive. Some resembled frisbees, others hula-hoops, and a few more looked like something Leonardo Da Vinci would make. Some even looked like ducks with razors!

I thought about whether Bunny had his boomerangs again yet when Pippa tapped me and pointed to where the now-giant rabbit had made tunnels in the ground for huge rock-eggs with legs and mad faces to come shooting up from. One came up from right underneath Caleb and he took the chance to hitch a ride on it, my friends and I laughing excitedly.

"C'mon!" The rabbit whooped, smashing a few more nightmares with his boomerangs. Caleb smacked a nightmare right in the face from his perch on the giant egg and I couldn't help but laugh as more black turned to gold.

I was busy watching the Guardians battling when I heard Cupcake let out a battle cry. "LET'S GET 'EM!" She shouted, running after a group of fierce-looking black horses. Me, Monty, Pippa, and Claude were right behind her and ready to fight.

Right behind us was a little two-person bike with elves riding on it. They peddled right up to a nightmare and one of them leapt from the bike and latched onto the horse's legs to chew and bite it. I giggled and touched the horse to make it and the air around it explode with more golden color.

It was an all out war now. The Guardians were everywhere fighting Pitch and his nightmares. Sometimes I would hear a bash on top of a nearby roof or a quick, "Thanks, Tooth!" One time I heard the Easter Bunny say, "Ho ho, ho!" before I heard another bash, meaning he hit a nightmare with a boomerang. Another time I heard Santa roar, ready to strike, before stopping and saying, "Wrong roof."

After that, though, they'd moved their battle a bit to far away for me to hear. But it didn't matter because I was having way too much fun turning nightmares into dreams and helping and laughing with my friends. We were definitely having the time of our lives.

Then, while me and Caleb were playing with another long, ribbon-like strand of golden dreamsand, I thought, _'Hey, every Guardian is here...except Sandman. But his dreamsand is right here! What do I do...?'_

"Look at that!" Caleb laughed a little, touching the golden substance. Then it hit me.

"I got it!" I exclaimed suddenly. "I know what we have to do! C'mon, guys!" I waved for my friends to follow me as I ran off to a place were there was a good amount of dreamsand.

"What are we doing, Jamie?" Pippa asked when we had all gathered.

"We," I smiled. "are bringing back the Sandman."

"You mean he's real too?" Monty's eyes widened.

I nodded. "All of them!"

Me and my friends all grinned and giggled; they were still learning happily, and so was I.

"So how are we going to do it?" Claude asked, stepping up.

I thought about it for a moment before saying, "Well, all the other Guardians regained their powers when we believed in them, and this place right here has the most dreamsand gathered in one spot...maybe our belief will bring him back."

"So, we just believe?" Asked Cupcake.

Pippa shrugged. "I guess..."

We looked at each other a bit nervously for a few moments. We all believed. Now what?

Instinctively, I looked up and saw the moon. Most of it was covered in dark clouds, but I saw it. The big blue cheeseball never lost it's beauty and wonder, no matter how little of it was showing. It's light, however small, gave me a peace and courage that I can't describe how glad I was for it.

I took a deep breath and stepped up. "I believe, I believe, I believe." What else could I say?

Cupcake blinked, surprised, but joined me. "I believe, I believe, I believe."

Monty joined, then Caleb and Claude until the words were chorusing through the air and all around us. "I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe."

Not long after that, the dreamsand started swirling together in a tight ball of sparkling golden magic. We kept going, "I believe, I believe, I believe."

All of a sudden we heard Bunny shout, "Jack! Look out!"

A clank was heard (probably a boomerang) before a whip made of dreamsand shot out from the cluster that had formed from me and my friends' belief. It wrapped around Pitch's wrist and yanked him away from Jack, who he had just attempted to kill. The Boogeyman looked up at the dreamy sand ball just in time to see the Sandman himself come out of it, smiling triumphantly and causing Pitch to shrink back in fear.

Sandy pulled him up so that their noses were almost touching and glared at him. Then he shook his finger at him in a 'tsk tsk tsk' manner and punched him up in the air, the whip still latched onto the dark spirit. Then the golden man made a top hat out of sand and tipped it at me appreciatively. I saluted him and he yanked the Boogeyman back down with a great thud, golden butterflies fluttering above his head.

Everyone cheered and Santa lifted Sandy up for him to float around with silent shouts. The Guardian of Dreams was back!

Sandy made a dreamsand cloud to stand on before flying high into the sky and sending out dozens of streams of sand to give the children dreams. From the looks on the Guardians' faces I could tell he was helping their belief level go up...speaking of levels, I wish there was a video game made out of this.

Dreamsand swooped around and shot out from every corner of the town, making all sorts of cool creatures like manta rays, dolphins, butterflies-you name it! Cupcake danced cheerfully up to a nightmare she'd spotted and turned it into a unicorn, which nuzzled her cheek before prancing off. Apparently she likes those, despite her usually serious and short-tempered disposition.

The stomp of an enormous golden foot startled me out of my thoughts and I looked way up above me to see a long-necked dinosaur completely made of dreamsand. It was so fantastic; I couldn't say anything that could describe it properly. A few dolphins swam down, splashing in the surrounding dreamsand and doing tricks before swimming between a few of us. Pippa even petted one before turning to see thousands of golden snowflakes falling from the sky and in front of her, each one different from the other but still as gorgeous as can be. My eyes widened in amazement when a school of gold fish as big as my head swam down right next to me. I almost touched one when a snowball hit me right in the face.

I looked up to see none other than Jack Frost, tossing a snowball in his hand with a big grin on his face. Laughing, I grabbed a handful of snow, made a snowball, and chucked it right at Monty's face, officially starting the snowball fight. It was so awesome! Even Baby Tooth (one of the Tooth Fairy's mini-fairies) joined in. She could barely keep the snowball in the air with her, but she gave it a good try. My little sister Sophie appeared out of a hole in the ground (I blame Bunny) and started throwing snowballs, too.

After a few minutes of pelting everyone and being pelted by snow, I noticed that Jack and Santa were off to the side, talking about...Jack's center. He told the big man he'd figured it out and Santa tossed the tiny blue center of a Russian nesting doll to the winter spirit, which he caught in his pale hand before smiling. Santa smiled back before Claude hit him on the back of the head with a snowball. He turned around to see both Caleb and Claude pointing at a nearby elf like it was the culprit, but he saw through their lie.

"Ha! You are all on Naughty List!" Santa said, scooping up some snow and quickly forming a snowball. "Bunny! Think fast!" He shouted before pelting Bunny in the face with the ball of snow. The giant rabbit fell over, and when he got back up his ears looked like they'd just come out of a blender.

I laughed again. Now absolutely everyone was playing! I ran around, shouted a few times, and pelted several more people. Shots in the face were always the greatest, at least when you weren't the recipient. I shoved snow in Caleb's face before pivoting my running and dashing in the opposite direction, still laughing. What I didn't know is that in all my fun I had stopped believing in the Boogeyman and had ran straight through him.

Seeing the Guardians stop fighting, I stopped to look at them and wondered about what they were looking at. I didn't see what they saw, apparently, which was the shocked look on Pitch's face. I shrugged to myself and turned around just in time for one of Pippa's snowballs to hit my neck, melt, then trickle down into my sweatshirt. Believe me when I tell you that does not feel good.

Jack turned to me. "We'll be right back, ok kiddo?" With that him and the Guardians left, leaving me with everyone else to throw some more snow around. By the time we were done, the sun had come up.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to face me, panting and rubbing their sore spots from being hit too hard with a snowball. "Wanna go see what the Guardians are up to?"

They all nodded, a bit too tired to speak, and we all walked in a group to where we last saw the Guardians go. The variety of beings walking together was pretty amazing to me. There were elves, yetis, little Easter eggs with tiny feet (not to mention all the colors!), giant eggs with faces made of rock and a bit of moss on them, and then of course, there were us human kids. I thought it was cool to be hanging out with yetis, but Pippa still found it slightly unnerving, even though they had just saved all our lives the night before.

When we finally neared the frozen-over lake us kids sometimes played by, we heard Santa say, "It is time you take oath."

_'Oath? What oath? Who's oathing-I mean taking an oath?'_ All those questions were answered when we made it to the frozen lake. All the Guardians were gathered in a single spot, each facing Jack, who was standing directly in front of Santa; he was holding a very large book.

The Guardian of Wonder started talking again. "Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams; for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."

I walked closer and realized that Jack was taking the oath because he wasn't a Guardian yet. Is it just me, or is it just the greatest thing to be able to witness something like this? I mean, how often is it that a basically average kid gets to watch an immortal being take an oath to protect you? Not often!

Jack turned around and gave me a look that jokingly asked, _'Think I should?'_

I nodded slightly, silently replying with a big grin that practically shouted, _'Yes!'_

The winter spirit turned back to face Santa with a grin. "I will."

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now, and forever more!" The big man slammed the book shut and finished dramatically, "A Guardian."

That's when the shouts rang up, starting with me. "Woohoo! Yeah!" I yelled. I skipped the jumping up and down part because Sophie had decided to come up right by my side and hold hands with me.

With a cheerful shout, Santa picked Jack up with two big hands and gave him a kiss on each cheek before setting him down and laughing at his surprised-but-happy expression. A nearby elf took that as a cue to kiss the cheek of another elf, who gave the the poor, slightly love-struck fella a punch in the face in return.

Hearing some squeaking, I turned my head around to see some of Tooth's mini-fairies forming a heart in midair. "Keep it together, girls." The Tooth Fairy said, shaking a finger at them. The mini-fairy at the bottom of the heart fainted.

_'Fangirls.'_ I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the swooning fairies.

Just then a large boom echoed across the forest and I spotted Santa's sleigh with his reindeer flying around out of the corner of my eye. I jumped, pointed at it, and shouted, "You guys, look!" Everyone turned their attention on the sleigh and immediately there were shouts of joy and admiration at the beautiful form of transportation that was so well known.

The reindeer swooped down in unison and landed on the ice, tramping their great hooves and making me wonder if we would all become popsicles like Jack. But the ice didn't break, thankfully, and a purple egglet was saved by an especially colorful elf. The big sleigh (bigger than my mom's car) scooted forward slightly before coming to aghat right in front of everyone.

"Wow! Just look at it!" I heard Monty say from my left.

"Can you believe this?" Cupcake asked in awe.

"Hey, Soph, how do you like Santa's sleigh?" I asked my little sister, gesturing to the sleigh. For the first time that I've ever seen, she didn't say anything. She just stared at it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." Bunny said to Santa, smiling.

Santa patted Jack on the shoulder and said, "Time to go."

Sandy took that as a cue to summon up more dreamsand and create dazzling fireworks above our heads. They exploded and rained down hundreds of thousands of bits of golden sand over us like slowly drifting snowflakes. "Wow!"

By now Sophie had let go of my hand and was looking around at all the little egglets. The Easter Bunny came over to her and squatted down to her level before saying, "Happy Easter, ya little ankle-biter."

A green and blue egglet hopped off his paw and into her arms. She giggled and patted his nose. "Bye-bye, Bunny."

I looked up at Jack. "You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you-"

He squatted down to my level and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, slow down! Slow down. Are you telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No."

"Ok, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

I looked down at my feet. "No."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here." He used his index finger to poke the center of my chest, right on the little green star on my sweatshirt. "Which kinda makes you a Guardian, too." I smiled at his words. He smiled back and got up to walk away towards the sleigh, where the other Guardians were waiting for him.

But I couldn't just let him go. Not like that. Not without a proper goodbye.

"Jack!"

He turned back around just in time for me to wrap my arms around his torso in the biggest hug I could manage. After a moment of what seemed like shock he knelt down and hugged me back.

Then he hopped on the side of the sleigh and Santa slapped the reins with a shout for the reindeer to get going. "YAH!"

All of us kids ran after the sleigh as it lifted off the ground and raced away, waving and shouting the last possible goodbyes. The sleigh got higher and higher until I could barely see Jack wave back from it before they disappeared completely.

"Wow." I said blankly. My friends and I just stared at where we saw the sleigh disappear, not really knowing what to do now that all the excitement was over. A yawn broke the silence.

"Now what?" Came the sleepy voice of Monty.

I looked around at my friends. It seems that the fact that we've been up and running around at least half of the night was finally taking it's toll. I yawned and stretched a bit before replying, "We should probably get back home. If our parents go into our rooms and find out we're gone they'll freak out."

"Good idea..." Pippa whispered before nodding off. A nearby yeti caught her when she fell over and I saw a trail of dreamsand swirl and dance above her head before turning into a golden snowball fight.

A few more trails of sand danced above some of my friends' heads to put them asleep, leaving me, the yeti's, the egglets, a few mini-fairies, and the elves to bring my sister and my friends back home.

While we walked I thought about Jack. _'So he's finally a Guardian. A Guardian of...Fun. I haven't even known him for an entire day and I already know how well his role suits him.' I sighed. 'I really hope he comes back to play with me and my friends again. I can hardly wait for another snow day!'_

A yeti interrupted my thoughts with some strange garbling noises. "What is it?" I asked. He started to try and explain something in his weird language, which only made me sorry for asking that.

Another one if my friends (Claude this time) fell over, asleep and dreaming of fish. The yeti caught Claude before he could face plant into the snow and hoisted him up over his furry shoulder, warbling about something else.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my sister, who was now dreaming of the Easter Bunny and his little eggs. _'What a night. And almost no one in the world would believe us if we told them! Me being the last believer in the world and Jack Frost's very first believer, the Boogeyman trying to take over the world with nightmares, the fact that the Easter Bunny has boomerangs and an Australian accent, the Tooth Fairy is half hummingbird, Santa Claus is Russian, Sandman doesn't talk, and Jack Frost is almost like your average teenage boy minus the white hair and snow powers...that sounds pretty fantastical. And the fact that we witnessed Jack Frost becoming an official Guardian! That was one of the best parts.'_

_**"They are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be."**_ Rang repeatedly in my head. Children were all that the Guardians had. We are special, every one of us in the world, no matter the age.

_**"I will."**_ Jack had answered. Just a few hours before that I had said the exact same thing: _**"I will."**_

Those two simple but meaningful words, though used at different times, were answering the exact same question: **"Will you protect them?"**

Both me and Jack had replied the same way with the same words. There wasn't any difference in the circumstances we were in, minus the fact that I was being pressured by Pitch and Jack wasn't. Still, we had both promised to protect each other, and even though our promise was still being fulfilled, we were keeping it to the end. Like my mother always says, "Never make a promise you can't keep." I will always hold that advice close to my heart.

I will protect the Guardians. They will protect me. I will, we will.

I guess it sorta does make me a Guardian.

I walked, wondered, and listened to the snores of my friends, occasionally hearing them laugh in their sleep. I smiled and tried to blink away the sudden wave of drowsiness that had come over me to no avail. My eyes closed and I was transported to a deep jungle in Africa, the perfect place to ride a giraffe.

* * *

**WOOHOO IT'S FINISHED!**

**Aaaaaand I don't really know what else to say.**

**Actually no. I do know what to say. NUMBER ONE IS NECESSARY BUT NOT SO NECESSARY FOR ALL HUGE ROTG FANS! Well, sorta. ;)**

**1.) WHO EVER DIDN'T WATCH THE FUNNY PART THAT PLAYED DURING THE END CREDITS REALLY MISSED OUT! If you haven't seen it I'm just going to be evil for you and not tell you about it. Like there's not enough suspense for ROTG's DVD release already! XD**

**...Ok, I'll give you a TINY hint, and ONLY because Cupid is threatening to shoot me again (no seriously, I have an arrow pointed at my head). Not to mention it's a holiday.**

***Ahem* The hint is this: The part that happens during the credits happens right after the end of this fanfic. It's on YouTube for you, so no worries. :)**

**2.) Surprisingly enough, what inspired me to do this was the fact that the movie didn't show how Jamie brought Sandy back. That part was completely from the books. :) BELIEVING IS MAGIC!**

**3.) THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION YAAAAY! It's also practice uploading stuff on this site thingy. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading! Hope ya liked it and please leave a review! :D (Whoever leaves a review gets a cookie that isn't poisoned with elf saliva ;)**

**Happy Valentines Day! -Snowy**


End file.
